This application relates to wristband mountable flashlights, and, in particular, to a wristband mountable flashlight which includes a compartment in which a user can keep vital medical information and medication.
Often individuals do not have a convenient place to keep medication that may be needed on an irregular basis. Such medications would include, for example, antacid tablets, aspirin, nitroglycerin tablets, etc. Additionally, individuals do not typically carry with them vital medical information which would be important in the case of emergency. Such medical information includes, for example, blood type, drug allergies, contact information, etc. It would be desirable to provide a device which an individual can use to conveniently, yet unobtrusively, store such medications and medical information.